


How Queer

by littlemonsteast



Series: Dragons Flight [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Based on the original work I made on Wattpad, Dragon AU, Dragon Thomas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original au, Prince Alexander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Thomas Jefferson.One of the most powerful Dracon in the Draconian world under the name of Helix. A royalty descendant leaves him the king, at the age of 324 he loses his wife and has mourned for eight years since. that is until his best friend, an ex-Domsetic Dragon, forced him out of his cave.Alexander Hamilton.Alexander was originally born in Nevis, his late Royal father eaten by a Dracon when he was twelve. His mother and him both fell ill soon after and at the age of fourteen his mother passed away in his arms. News drifted across the land until his named rested in the palms of Royalty. Not long after his mother's burial he had his luck as he was adopted by George and Martha Washington.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas's irises narrowed to pin point as he stared down at the bloody Draco that dared challenge him.

"I-I'll leave as soon as I can.. your highness." The Dracon soars off the cliff as Thomas scoffs.

"Thomas.." Looking back at the ex-domestic, his dark coal colored eyes stared down at James. "Yes?" James walks forward. "You can't just stay here... you need to go out more. get curious, stalk some humans if you have to. Mark this cave before you leave though." Thomas rolls his eyes and looks away. "I'm not-"

"Thomas." James voice echoed in the cave. "Alright." Thomas got up as he did what Madison advised. His scent was putrid against the walls. "Happy?"

"Yes, now go." Madison sat down as Thomas rolled his eyes. He gave a high pitched roar making those aware of his departure. Flying down south east he could feel the air getting warmer as he glided across the sky. Everything was so beautiful back then.. now there are buildings everywhere. Tree used to grow tall and take on the shape of a Draca before humans came along to destroy it. How long will it take before the woodlen Dracons go extinct?

Landing down in the forest. He sighs. "This is where Martha used to go..." The scenery was beautiful. No wonder Martha always arrived here to calm her nerves-

"How queer." Thomas's head whipped around as he stood tall. What he was greeted with was a small human. Though his expression and posture was blank he could tell he was breathing hard. He must have ran to see him. Thomas gives a low growl lowering his head to meet eye level.. well, the best he could. Raising his claw, the little human looked startled as his claw touched his head. "What gives you the right to try and find me? gonna kill and turn me into a hide, huh?" The human looked shocked as Thomas rolled his eyes. Keeping his claw on the kids head he sat up and glared down at him. Arching his body down to look at him.

"I-I don't understand-"

"Of course humans don't. Dracons are known for magic you know." That's where his eyes narrowed. "Isn't your breed extinct!?" He snarled angrily. His clothed shoulders raised in anger. This left Thomas to start laughing. "I suppose it's unfair how I'm towering you, hold on one moment." Thomas took his claw away and morphed back into his human form. Now that he had a closer look he can tell the prince was royalty. His maroon tailed suit was much different compared to his. His white cravat fluffy against his chest. Grabbing the small mans cheek he smirked. "What brings a kid like you here?"

The prince blushed. "T-This is my thinking place!" He roars in protest. He was obviously hiding something to Jefferson's amusement.

"Uh-huh. Well my late wife came here all the time to relax kid. I would appreciate it if you would let her rest in piece as well as he beloved thinkers my area." He mocks. Alexander shudders as he steps away from Thomas's intense gaze.

"I apologize for your lost-"

"I've mourned long enough. Save your pitiful apology." Thomas intervenes harshly. Stepping away form Alexander to sit under the Widow.

As he thought silently he noticed something very queer - why did this kid smell familiar? Getting lost in his thought he started to scroll through all the scents he knew from his Human-Dracon interactions. What was it that mad ehims o familiar and yet so vague- ah. He knows who he reminds him of now.

Alexander's mind goes blank for a moment, who was this man - excuse me,  _Draco_. Following behind the male he sat beneath the Widow silently. Cautious as he sat a couple feet away from Thomas.

"I can see why your late wife like it. It's beautiful for relaxation and it's quiet for thinking." Thomas nods in agreement. It's silent. Though comfortable for Thomas; awkward for Alexander.

"Alexander Hamilton, prince under the Washington name." Thomas blinks. Pausing for a moment as he turns his head towards Alexander quietly. The Prince, the kid, the man in the flesh.

"Thomas Jefferson, king of the Dracons."


	2. 2

Alexander turns his gaze towards the coal eyed male.

 

"Thomas..." Testing the waters as he turns away. Watching as stars peaked through the night sky. "Beautiful name." A hum of satisfaction from Thomas leads to Alex turning his gaze back towards the king.

 

"And such a child's voice sounds so soft and almost as wise as a Dracon." Thomas turns his head to face the prince. In which returns a soft snort, "I suppose you can say that." Turning their gazes back up towards the stars. "They shine as bright as your eyes, Alex." Alex scoffs. "When I passionately think my opinions are far better than others." Thomas chuckled softly at the response he got form the smaller male. "As you wish."

Thomas leaned back on his hands, smiling as he stares at the star coordination. Seeing one in the form of Helix which caused him to grin slightly. Alexander slowly turned his head to watch the male in question. Tracing the outlines of his face with his eyes, attempting to break him down bit by bit to the skeletal anatomy and to his little thoughts. "What are you grinning about, Thomas?" Thomas turned his head toward Alexander, leaned forward to tuck his legs into his chest. "Just looking at the stars, got reminded of those little memories I had with my late mate... don't you have somewhere to be Alexander?" Alex shrugs slightly. 

"Do you wish to come with me?" Thomas flinches slightly at the offer. Thinking about every detail Martha had told him about the humans. "I see why not. I have yet to properly learn how to be human. In fact, why don't you help me learn about humans and their history? I want to continue what Martha started." Standing up, he dust off the invisible particles upon his clothes. Alexander follows suite. Turning to face the taller male, offering a hand towards him. "What do I get in exchange?" Raising a brow. The dracon bit the inside of his cheek, staring at the small hand before him. "A wish. Is that enough for you? You can not wish for more wishes or world domination. You can wish for information, books, money, whatever you please. But only one." Reaching his hand out. Alexander bit his lip. "Even... for everything about you guys? All Draconians death? For this war going on between us and the kingdoms to end?" Thomas smiles, showing off his sharp teeth. "The deaths will be slow, but I will reverse it on you if you do wish it. Say humanity goodbye for this war will grow if you do try such a thing on me." Alexander nods.

"Deal." Grabbing Thomas's hand, the Draco laughs lowly, his eyes glowing. Alexander gasps, a sudden rush of wind blowing their hair upwards, a green/maroon light glowed below them, he looks down at the symbols that appeared. His eyes widen at the sight of Thomas's eyes glowing bright green. His own glowing Maroon. His feet felt like they were rising off the ground. He nearly squeaks but a tight hold on his neck leaves him coughing instead. Thomas stood perfectly still compared to him, he felt like he was falling and it startled him. Slowly the gust leaves them as their eyes dull out. His falls with a loud moan of pain, hitting his back on the hard ground, he feels a stinging sensation in his hand and noted a maroon strip running up his arm and around his neck. A similar one running on Thomas but in green. "Deal it is. Break this truce and your death will come sooner than later little man, shall we?" Gesturing for Alexander to move.

Alexander's nods shakily, his feet feeling heavy while he starts walking. His spine running cold as the Draconian follows behind him.

What the hell did he just get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in the longest, I was on a vacation to meet my father and uncle after such a long time.


End file.
